cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Heroes Wiki talk:Community Portal
SG Links <.< is it okay to put any links on here? as in, sg ones? --Sleepy Kitty, many moons ago -- Moved hidden comment down. For now, it's okay to put SG links in. Don't overdo it, ther'es a section on the offical boards for SG recruitement. --Konoko 02:44, 31 October 2007 (EDT) RFC I was looking at the edit history, and saw some editing by a fellow fan-site admin that strikes me as fairly petty. I'm going to recuse myself from any changes - either to his sites or mine. I don't want to get dragged down. But if one (or more!) neutral editors could step in, take a look, and make their own decisions, I would appreciate it. The diffs are most easily seen via http://paragonwiki.com/index.php?title=ParagonWiki%3ACommunity_Portal&diff=24305&oldid=22342 I could be overreacting, but I'd like another set of eyes. Sapph 15:01, 8 June 2007 (EDT) : Eyeballs applied vigorously :P --Konoko 16:19, 8 June 2007 (EDT) Utility Warning Two questions about the utility warning. First While the original EULA clearly forbid map packs, the new one is not so clear cut. Check out the logic at | http://www.vidiotmaps.com/faq.php?q=eula. I think the case for legal map packs is a good one. --Sapph :: The warning is a little long, maybe shorten the one mid-article and put the original long one at the bottom, like so:--Konoko 16:19, 8 June 2007 (EDT) :::I'd like to re-request this be looked at. I believe quite strongly that the map pack is EULA legal. Additionally, I have yet to hear any corroboration to the statement that there were any suspensions associated with map pack use. Further, _Castle_ informs me that there is no code present for the client to send data back regarding use of file overrides. IMO, the warning is a bit of FUD. Sapph 07:23, 16 August 2007 (EDT) ::::I incorrectly quoted _Castle_. He said there is no such code that he is aware of. Everything else stands. : Does the map pack actually modify game files? I was under the impression it merely added files to a directory for custom content, rather than changing game files. If it does not modify game files, then I don't see how it's a violation of their EULA, personally. But I'm not a lawyer. ^^ -- Sekoia 12:05, 17 August 2007 (EDT) :: You are exactly right on what the map does and (IMO) you interpretation. -- Sapph 12:17, 17 August 2007 (EDT) ::: Okay, given that we link to the PiggViewer app in the "Utilities" menu on every page of the wiki without any sort of disclaimer, and I know they seriously frown on people using that, I don't see the point in having such a huge disclaimer floating above a bunch of utilities when most of them are clearly legal, and the rest are very probably legal. I updated the language to try to tone it down a bit. If any of the other admins believes it needs to be toughened back up, though, feel free. I personally think that we could just completely remove the first notice box, but I'm hesitant to do that without other admin feedback. -- Sekoia 12:47, 17 August 2007 (EDT) ::: For that matter, I think we are endorsing many of those apps, given that they're in the Utilities bar in what looks like an official way. If that's not an endorsement, then... what is? :) -- Sekoia 12:50, 17 August 2007 (EDT) :::: I am entirely satisfied on the new language. Thanks. -- Sapph 13:15, 17 August 2007 (EDT) :::: Just wanted to note that I got further clarification from _Castle_. It is not possible to detect client-side modifications. So it is not possible for a suspension to have ever occured. -- Sapph 13:57, 17 August 2007 (EDT) mid-article #Disclaimer}} Disclaimer Two Neither I, nor anyone I have talked to, nor anyone who has responded to an RFC in my fora has ever even heard of a one-day ban for map use. Is there anyone who has first-hand knowledge of the ban (ie, was in the ban), and was directly told it was for map use? -- Sapph :Double tap. Can anyone confirm with first hand knowledge that this 2 day ban is anything more than a rumor? -- Sapph 19:39, 9 July 2007 (EDT) Links to SG Websites I have changed the way the sg's are linked. Discuss! --Konoko 16:24, 8 June 2007 (EDT) Purge? Recommend SherkSilver and Joe Chott builders be removed - they are ancient. -- Sapph 19:39, 9 July 2007 (EDT) : Removed JoeChotts. Didn't have a link anyways. : Coldfront's Sherksilver website doesn't indicate and updated time. Leaving in the list until the website goes down. --Konoko 15:18, 2 August 2007 (EDT) :: Do'h! Just noticed the updated in that section. Sherksilver and JoeChott have been commented out. --Konoko 15:19, 2 August 2007 (EDT) Other Fan Sites sorting As recent edits note, I resorted these links by "apparent updated date". Here is some reasoning and 'official' dates. --Konoko 15:22, 2 August 2007 (EDT) * No Future.org and redtomax.com ** Recently revamped, and IMO best resource for CoX data besides the wiki * VidiotMaps and Badge-Hunter ** Continually updated. Placed above the Titan network so that they can be seen. Everything below the indented list of titan's websites gets lots in a sea of mediocrity. * Titan Network ** Continually updated. As said above, indented list more visible. *** How should the sites within the Titan network be sorted? Alphabet? Originally created? Popularity? My choice? **** City Information Terminal, Badge Tracking site that ties in with HeroStats. **** SuckerPunch's Online Build Planner, Cross-browser/OS online build planner. **** CoHFaces, Behind the Mask - Share real pics of yourself! **** City Game Tracker coming soon * Devs Digest Rss Feed ** Looks like it still works. Who uses it? * Electronic Super Greetings, send an electronic postcard with customized motifs from City of Heroes and Villains ** has cards from winter 2006, didn't get past the front page * Warcry, a great site with lots of resources * ColdFront's City of Heroes and City of Villains sites. ** ColdFront also hosts Sherksilver's CoH/CoV Character Builder. * The Cape Radio, getting your groove on while stomping bad guys * Justice Radio, Justice Server's premier radio station. Rock out and rock on! * REMOVED Official Victory Site, Offical website for the Victory Server. ** website links to titan network * Paragon City Free Press, sister site of the Paragon Wiki ** Last article from 2005 * Paragon City Touristry Board, details the true, unheard story of Paragon City (parody site) ** Last article from 2005 :: Confirmation that Badge-Hunter has integration with coh.redtomax.com (Specifically, accomplishment badge mission listings). Concur with removal of CGT integration. Sapph 07:18, 16 August 2007 (EDT)